


Unexpected

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. Tino and Astrid were a young couple that was still figuring out what they wanted for life. But an unplanned pregnancy was about to shake their world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader: hetaliapurgatory . tumblr . com
> 
> They did an awesome job and i really appreciate their help!

Chapter I

She was sitting on her bed, not knowing what to do next. She lied to  her boyfriend because she didn’t want him to be worried about her. She  left the apartment and pretended to go to work .  A s soon as she saw that he had left the apartment, however, she turned around and  went  back inside.

Tino and Astrid  had been dating since  senior year of high school. The year after they graduated, they decided to move in together while they  decided what to do with their lives.  Astrid was working as a waitress while Tino , with his knowledge about cars,  worked as an assistant in a car repair shop.  

Astrid had  asked one of her co-workers to  cover her shift that morning. She knew that she was taking a big risk , b ut she was concerned \-- and for a good reason.

She looked at the calendar and she had realized that she  had not had her period for over a month, which was unusual for her. She didn’t want to tell Tino about it because she knew that he was going to freak ou t, b ut something inside her was telling her that it wasn’t just a pregnancy scare.

She grabbed the pregnancy test that she had secretly bought  and hidden within her lingerie  drawer , a place where  she knew  Tino wouldn’t  ever look . She was  incredibly nervous . What if she was pregnant? She had considered calling Annelisse, but her best friend couldn’t keep a secret even if her life depended on it.

After going to the bathroom and pee ing on the stick, she  waited for the results, feeling as though time had come to a standstill.

“Oh, well . ” She stood and went to look  at the results. She knew that her life and Tino’s were about to change.

She  took one look at the pregnancy test and had to sit down immediately. It was positive.  How could it  have happened ? She was pretty sure that they  had always  been very careful , and Tino always used a condom. Except that one time , at that party…

“Damn it . ”  She was struggling with her own feelings. They had  talked about having children in the future, not anytime soon . They weren’t really in a good economic situation at all , and now they were having a baby!

Tears began to drop. What was she supposed to do now? Would Tino be mad at her? Oh, God. Tino! What if he  left her on her own? No, he wouldn’t do that, right?  He was the nicest guy that she have ever met and she was sure that he loved her. But Tino wanted to go to college or have his own garage. With a baby coming up, he would probably be forced to suspend all his plans.

She knew that she had to tell him. Her dreams were also going to be put  on hold.

She stared at the phone for a while. No. A text message would be a dick move. She needed to tell him in person. So she decided that she was going to visit him at work, with the excuse of bringing him lunch. That was a nice plan.

But before doing that, she texted Annelisse.

“I’m pregnant, dumbass . ”

To be honest, Astrid always thought that Annelisse was going to be the one who would get pregnant first and they  had always joked about it \-- something that Lukas, Annelise’s boyfriend, didn’t find particular ly funny.

“Congratulations on not using a condom. I’ll be the godmother!”  Annelise replied with a smiley face.  Annelise was suspicious about  Astrid’s message because Astrid seemed a little bit more worried than usual, but didn’t say a word about it,  instead waiting for her best friend to share the good news.

After cooking Tino’s favourite dish, she told herself that she was ready to face him. She was worried about how Tino was going to react , b ut he had to know. She took a deep breath and  left the apartment.

While  she was on the bus, Astrid thought about everything  she and Tino had already faced together . Her parents were so disappointed  in her when she told them that she wanted to move in with her boyfriend. Since she graduated from high school, they kicked her out ,  and she  hadn’t spoken to them since that day. She didn’t regret it at all. She was more of a free spirit. And now… Well, she was about to face a whole new experience. 

Would Tino feel the same way? She knew that her boyfriend wanted to have his own shop sometime in the near future , b ut with a baby coming in, maybe he would have to postpone  that dream .

In no time, she was already in front of the shop where Tino was working. He had worked there  since he was fifteen , so almost all those guys were like a family to  both Tino and Astrid .

She entered one of the garages and she soon met Eduard, Tino’s best friend, who also worked there.

“Astrid, this is a pleasant surprise , ” Eduard greeted her “I didn’t know you were coming . ” He rearrange d his glasses  as he spoke .

“Tino doesn’t know I’m here ,” s he admitted . “Do you know where he is?” She was starting to get nervous. She could still walk away, but she tried to convince herself that she was doing the right thing.

“Let me call him.  He’s probably still working . ” Eduard smirked at her and then turned around.

She grabbed her belly for a couple of seconds. She barely could hold herself at that moment. Tino was taking an eternity to show up, she thought.

And suddenly, there he was, covered in oil.

“Astrid?” He was quite surprised, considering that she told him that she was at work . “ Is everything okay?” He was intrigued because Astrid never showed up there unless they  planned to have lunch together.

She couldn’t even open her mouth. She just shook her head and went straight to hug him. She started to cry uncontrollably.

Tino wasn’t even sure what to think about it. Astrid had never cried like that, not even when her parents told her that they didn’t support her idea of moving out with him. He was starting to freak out. Everything was just fine in the morning \-- or at least, he thought it  was .

“Honey, why don’t go for a ride?” He suggested, because it was quite obvious that something was up.

She barely nodded and after that, they got into Tino’s old car. He  had bought it with the help of his dad a couple of years before.

But even before he put the keys, Astrid grabbed his hand.

“I… I’m pregnant, Tino ,” s he mumbled with the tears still coming down her cheeks.

Tino’s face was completely pale when he heard those words. He didn’t want to believe it. He was quite sure that they always used protection. How could  it have happened?

Astrid was getting even more nervous when Tino  didn’t even respond . Why  hadn’t he said a word? Was he happy or sad? Was he going to leave her all alone with the baby?

“Well…” Tino was so surprised that he couldn’t connect his own thoughts in that moment “Astrid, I…”

“Please don’t get mad at me ,” s he begged “I know we are struggling and this is not the life that we thought we would have…” Her voice was barely audible.

Tino took a glance at her and he started to clean her face. He loved her with all his heart and he couldn’t bear seeing her so sad.

“Why are you so sad? That’s good news, Astrid!” He tried to sound happy and cheery. Having a baby so soon wasn’t in their plans , but there was nothing that they could do about it now.

Astrid was surprised when she heard those words. Good news?

“Aren’t you angry at me or something?” She needed to be sure about it.

“Why I would be mad?” He was somewhat perplex ed at the idea. “Is this why you lie d to me this morning?”

“I wasn’t sure if I was pregnant or not.  My period was late and I thought that there was a chance that I was just stressing about it, and I didn’t want you to be worry for nothing , ” Astrid explained without looking at Tino. She was ashamed.

Tino just stared at her and then he laughed, which annoyed Astrid.

“Why are you laughing at me?” She was on the  verge of crying again.

When Tino realized what he did, he stopped laughing and hugged her.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you, honey ,” h e quickly replied “I… I’m just being stupid . ” It wasn’t a n excuse , but it was the best explanation that he could come up  with .

Astrid knew that she was being over - sensitive , b ut she couldn’t help it.

They sat there in silence before Tino started to talk again.

“We are having a baby!” He smiled and even though he was trying to be strong for her, he couldn’t help to tear up a little bit.

Astrid smiled back. She felt incredibl e relief.

“Yes, we are having a baby, Tino” She repeated with tears of joy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
